


The Bite

by Mortissimo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortissimo/pseuds/Mortissimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bite is different for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen up through 2.03 "Ice Pick." This is super spoilery for up through there.

    He kneels before each of them like a marriage proposal, which it is not unlike. It will be the last time, Derek thinks, he'll be on his knees before the betas of his pack.

    Erica and Isaac both shift position when Derek's knees hit the ground, their sudden arousal sharp as a knife in the air. Erica self-consciously adjusts her hospital gown from where it has rucked up around one hip, and Derek wants to reach out to stop her, but she hasn't said yes to him yet, and so he waits. Isaac looks away and hunches on himself, suddenly uncertain, every line of his body speaking shame, and Derek does reach out to touch him, hooking a finger in his belt loop and smiling. Isaac smiles back. Erica grins, fierce and exhilarated.

    Boyd... Looks uncomfortable and also embarrassed, but definitely not in the same way Isaac had. He looks like  he might start laughing, and to Derek's surprise that's okay, because it's not like he needs the whole pack to want him.

    "Would you do me the honor of becoming my pack?" He asks Boyd, all gravel and deadpan, holding up an invisible ring box, until finally he sees Boyd crack the first smile he has ever seen Boyd crack, and start laughing at him. Derek laughs too, and when Boyd says yes, the bite is quick, friendly and painless.

    When Erica says yes he finally smoothes that hand up her hip and she starts shivering, but definitely not in the way Derek needs to be concerned about. She's not wearing underwear, of course—this is a hospital. This won't be the last time he sees her bare skin, but it is the first, and Derek is silent as he reaches around to undo the ties holding the hospital gown shut in the back, pulls it out of the way to expose her thigh and trembling flank. He pets her like an anxious animal, but she keeps shivering and rests a hand in his hair. When Derek leans in she presses her thighs together hard, and he can smell immediately how wet she already is.

    "Please," she whispers, and he licks the spot once before sinking his teeth in.

    Isaac won't stop shaking, even though he's smiling at Derek, his hands fisted hard enough at his sides that Derek can start to smell blood around the boy's human fingernails. He still smells like want, but over and under it are overpowering layers of terror, old and new and ancient. Derek grabs Isaac's hips to steady both of them and the boy lets out a low moan, far more fear than arousal.

    "I'm not going to hurt you," Derek promises suddenly, sharp and fierce and sincere. "I'm never going to hurt you. No one is ever going to hurt you again." Isaac sobs, a single loud sound that might have been intended as a laugh, still radiating misery. With a growl of frustration. Derek slides his hands up the boy's shirt and exposes the flat plane of his stomach, heaving with panicked breaths. It isn't the bite the boy's afraid of, he realizes. It isn't even Derek he's afraid of, not really.

    "I'm sorry," Isaac breathes, which is confusing until Derek tastes the air and realizes he can actually find lust under all the fear again. Derek smiles and leans forward, nuzzling at the narrow trail of hair on the boy's stomach where it disappears under his jeans.

    "I'll protect you," he murmurs, over and over, stroking the boy's skin with hands and tongue until at last desire is the stronger scent and Isaac's fingernails are digging into the shoulders of Derek's leather jacket instead of into his own palms.

    When Derek bites him, Isaac, human, _howls_.

    Erica growls and arches her back, feet skittering on the tile as she leans heavily against the gurney behind her. She spreads her thighs and Derek pushes the hospital gown out of the way, pressing in to lick at the wetness he could smell between her legs. When she makes a muffled noise Derek looks up, watches as she presses her fist between her teeth to keep quiet, her hips pushing toward him unconsciously. He ducks his head and licks and bites until she yelps and shudders and goes still, her blunt teeth finally breaking through the skin of her hand.

    Isaac's hands slide up and into Derek's hair as Derek licks the blood from the wound he made. When he tugs at the boy's jeans, Isaac joins Derek on his knees, breathing hard like he's run a marathon, his eyes still hooded with lust instead of wide with terror. It's a good look on him. He opens his mouth to speak and Derek kisses him, licking the last taste of the boy's human blood into his own mouth. Isaac kisses like he's drowning, once he realizes he's allowed to. His nails scrabble loudly against Derek's jacket, and Derek thinks that there might actually be scratches left when he checks again, later, and he thinks maybe he wants there to be scratches. He pops the button of Isaac's jeans open with a thumbnail, slides the zipper down, pulls the boy out into the open air. Isaac shudders violently, but Derek can't smell fear on him at all anymore. After a few strokes of Derek's hand Isaac makes a choked noise and spills. Derek raises his hand to his mouth.

    "Mine," he says softly, holding Isaac's eyes as he licks the boy's seed from his hand, and Isaac stares like he's forgotten how to breathe.

    When Derek pulls away from Boyd, Boyd lets the hem of his shirt drop and looks down at him for a minute before offering a hand up. Derek takes it and rises, brushing imaginary dirt off his knees.

    "That was actually kinda anticlimactic," Boyd says, and Derek has to try very hard not to laugh.


End file.
